


Science Songs for Their Sunshine

by winterknight1087



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Food, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Angst, Multi, Science YouTubers, Starlight Gays, Sunshine Gays, two small kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterknight1087/pseuds/winterknight1087
Summary: Logan and Virgil are science YouTubers; Roman and Patton are dealing with these introverted scientists. Lo and Vee write two songs for their boyfriends.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, LAMP - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	Science Songs for Their Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random idea I had while watching AsapScience so made a small AU out of it. The two songs are from AsapScience. I highly recommend listening to them!  
> Science STYLE Cover - Taylor Swift Acapella Parody: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sWwd5vks9n8  
> The Science Love Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pocNl2YhZdM

“What are you doing, Vee?” Logan slumped into the seat next to the man.

Virgil glanced at his boyfriend, deciding if he wanted to address the issue immediately or let it sit a little, before letting out a sigh. “I’m taking a small break from working on a possible new video to look through our YouTube comments for future experiments.”

“Hmm…” Logan was trying to be interested, but nothing really mattered compared to what was on his mind. “What is the video idea? Another lab?”

Virgil nervously shifted. “No, it’s a song. People liked the “Science Wars” one, so I figured that I could be petty back- I mean people would like another song?”

That caught Logan’s attention. “Why do you need a means to be petty and what has Princey done this time?”

Virgil went red as he started playing with his mouse. “I… well… Ro was just being Ro and probably doesn’t mean it. It’s just that it felt a little too personal and I didn’t tell him to stop because we were just poking fun at each other but it just kind of stuck with me so I figured that a passive-aggressive science song would make me feel a bit better about the whole thing. Now that I’m saying it all aloud though, I’m realizing how stupid all of it is and I am now just wasting your time and have already wasted a bit of my own time working on it…”

Logan gently moved Virgil’s hand away from the mouse and set it on his chest. “Virgil, breathe with me. We can discuss the cognitive distortions you are experiencing once you are breathing properly.”

Logan quietly worked the man through the breathing exercises, relieved to have a real distraction from his own issues with their other partners. Finally, Virgil was breathing properly and sat back, looking awkward, but otherwise better.

“Now, let’s talk this through. You are welcome to feel whatever you felt regarding Roman’s… comments. Would you be willing to tell me about them?”

Virgil sighed. “It was just passive things like ‘you nerds are so interested in something so out of style’ and that we aren’t even doing anything fun like making iPhone apps or whatever.”

Logan nodded, shoving his own irritation at Roman’s comments aside. “So, you are working on some song to help you achieve what?”

The man’s head hid behind his hands as his voice squirmed out of his fingers. “It’s a Taylor Swift parody of her song ‘Style’ but about science.”

“May I see what you have so far?”

Against what was probably Virgil’s better judgment, he switched to the video ‘script’. Logan scrolled through the work Virgil had already put into this. It was just as dramatic as ‘Science Wars’ had been.

 _When did he do all of this work?_ Logan couldn’t help but wonder.

“If it is any consolation to you, Virgil. I believe this would be incredibly well received by our fans. I also believe it is a fair… what is the term?... oh clapback at the science haters.”

“Yeah?”

Logan nodded. “Yes. You have my full support and willingness to participate in this parody for our channel. Please inform me when you wish me to set up our cameras and sound equipment for the recording.”

“Heh. Thanks, Lo.” Virgil had a small grin now, but it quickly vanished. “OK, so my problem has been addressed. What’s got you all weird?”

It was Logan’s turn to sigh. “I may have overheard our partners discussing how my attempts at showing affection are sublime.”

“I don’t see Patton ever saying something like that,” Virgil stated.

Logan nodded. “He wasn’t openly saying it, but he had been with Roman discussing ways to explain what love was because, and I quote, ‘Logan just doesn’t seem to understand’.”

Virgil thought that over before carefully answering. “That still doesn’t feel like something Pat would say or do, Lo. I have a feeling that you are missing a bit of information from what happened.”

He nodded. “That is what I assume as well, but it is still hard to not worry about. I don’t wish to bring this up with Patton as I am sure it was supposed to be a private conversation, but I wish to do something.”

“Huh, same solution for different issues.” Virgil huffed with amusement.

“What do you mean?”

“A science love song,” Virgil answered. “You can show Patton that your understanding of what love is may not be the same as his, but you do understand, and you can fill it with cute little lines that Patton will love.”

Logan thought about it. “I… believe that may work. One issue though, I do not write the songs we perform. You do. I am not well-versed in song-making.”

Virgil smiled at the poor nerd. “You write a bunch of lines about love and science, all your own words, and I can arrange it into a song. I should be finished with my petty revenge by the time you are done.”

“But lines like what? That ‘the chemical formula for love is C8H11NO2+C10H12N2O+C43H66N12O12S2’?”

“‘…and you make my brain the chemist who produces it.’ There you go. One line of science love.” Virgil commented. “Wait, do you really have the formula for love in your memory?”

Logan wasn’t sure he had ever blushed as deep red as he was right then. “I will plead the Fifth before returning to my study to consider what you have proposed.”

“Nerd.” Virgil laughed as he returned to his own work.

* * * *

“RoRo, I’m starting to get worried about those two. Neither of them has shown up longer than a few minutes to get more coffee or a snack from the fridge since yesterday morning.”

Roman’s eyebrow shot up. “Well, I figured Vee would be off hiding but Lo is too?”

Patton gave the other a questioning look. “And why do you figure VeeVee?”

“I…Well… We were having some of our normal banter and I think one or two of my comments shook him more than normal. I tried to talk to him about it, but he said that he was fine.”

“Roman, what did you say to our poor anxious babe?”

“It was just normal banter stuff! We were poking fun at each other’s views of Disney, music, YouTube preferences, that sort of thing. I think one just got under his skin this time.”

“And what about Logan?”

“I didn’t say anything to him! Other than my normal morning and proclamations of love for our dear nerd!” Roman threw a hand over his chest, pretending to be offended that Pat would suggest he hurt two of his loves in the same day. “Maybe he’s helping Vee with whatever I said that set him off.”

Pat leaned against the counter thinking. “I don’t know, Ro. I’m just getting worried about the two of them. Normally, they would at least have a meal with us if they were doing stuff.”

“It is nothing to be concerned about, Patton.” Logan’s voice appeared before the man himself. “We are merely working on some interesting video ideas for our channel.”

Roman raised an eyebrow at him. “You almost sound excited, Lo.”

Logan rolled his eyes but didn’t respond to the prince. “Were you requiring us for something, Patton?”

“No, but I can just miss seeing my two favorite science nerds!” Patton answered, cheerfully, desperately trying to keep his concern to a minimum.

Logan started preparing a couple of sandwiches. “Both of us have made sure to seek you out and show you that we are fine, Patton. There is no need to be concerned about Virgil and me. Our video is just very special to the two of us, so we are focused on that right now.”

“What’s the video about, our amazing northern star?” Roman asked.

Logan paused for a moment, which made the sunshine half of the relationship worry even more. “We will show the two of you once we are finished. It’s merely a video about an important formula: C8H11NO2+C10H12N2O+C43H66N12O12S2.”

“And how you have that entire thing memorized is still beyond me!” Virgil stated, making the three men jump, not having noticed him join them.

“I thought you were deep in the middle of the composition, Virge.”

The anxious man grinned as he raised a very familiar item up. “I was, but we ran out of coffee.”

Logan grinned. “Oh, the beloved C25H28N6O7.”

“I guess the nerds aren’t making a video on coffee then?” Roman sounded like he was trying to state it, but his lack of chemical formulas made it into a question.

Patton took the coffee pot from Virgil. “Just how much coffee have you two consumed since yesterday?”

The starlight half glanced at each other before Logan answered. “Together? I want to say about six pots? I assure you that we have also had water and tea intermixed with the coffee.”

Patton’s finger tapped the side of the empty pot. “Before I let you two have another, I would like to ask that you two show up for dinner tonight, alright? Yes, Logan, I can see that you are making Virgil and yourself sandwiches. I still wish to have a proper dinner with all three of my boyfriends!”

Once again, the starlight half looked at each other. This time, the looks were clearly fond and amused, which ease something in Patton.

“Only if we might request that we have the house to ourselves tomorrow. We have quite a bit of recording to accomplish and would like the assurance that we aren’t bothering the two of you.” Logan answered.

“Bothering us? With what? You two rarely make enough noise that it passes through the walls.” Roman commented.

“What is this, 20-questions? Can we just make this request without having to explain everything?” Virgil asked.

Patton sighed. “Alright, but more secrets? I’m starting to become really worried about the two of you. Did we do something wrong? Please, just assure me of that. Did we do or say something wrong to either of you?”

“What?” Logan sounded surprised. “No, of course not, Patton.”

“Well, Ro has said plenty, but nothing is wrong, Pat. We are just excited about what we’re working on and we want to have it finished quickly. The two of you will be the first to see the finished product, Lo and I promise! You’ll understand once you see the video!”

“Alright,” Pat sighed. “I’m not sure what Ro and I will do, but we’ll let you two do your thing tomorrow.”

Logan smiled at him. “Why don’t you leave that to me? This part of the video process is pretty much Virgil’s job anyway. It’ll be a way for us to apologize for worrying you.”

“Oh, you don’t have to! We can figure something out.”

“Have and want are two different things.”

Roman, being the dramatic prince he was, pretended to crumple under the table. “Such horror! Lo-berry using Patty-Cake’s own ideas against him!”

“Perish then,” Virgil stated, taking the coffee pot from Patton and setting the machine up.

* * * *

What the sunshine gays wouldn’t find out until dinner was that Logan set them up for a day of their favorite activities, ones that the starlight gays had no interest in participating in. He explained it away to Virgil that Roman wouldn’t be able to complain about never getting to go dancing for at least a month after tomorrow.

Virgil nodded along, knowing that whatever Patton and Roman had actually been discussing, they would understand just how much Logan loved both of them after tomorrow. A full day of things both of them loved and enjoyed? With nothing close to an ‘I’ll do it because someone else loves it’ option? Virgil was watching the planning masterpiece of a man truly in love.

* * * *

The next morning, the four boyfriends enjoyed a sleepy breakfast together. Virgil had spent almost an hour making sure everything was perfect before Patton and Roman sat at the table. Logan came down a full ten minutes later but still appreciated the effort Virgil put in, though he was mildly concerned about whether Virgil had actually gone to sleep or not.

Once breakfast was finished, Logan presented Patton and Roman copies of their itinerary. He had already placed an extra in the car and sent a photo of it into their group chat, knowing that the two were probably going to somehow lose the paper copies and, if he were a betting man, one of their phones.

Patton was pulling on his shoes as Virgil started dumping some of their recording stuff on the living room couch. He could see how excited the normally anxiety-ridden man was. Virgil was humming a song, Patton wasn’t sure but it sounded like Taylor Swift, as he worked. The sight was enough to finally get rid of the worry Patton had been feeling and fill him with his own excitement.

Upstairs, Roman was starting to become more confused, rather than relaxed. Logan was acting very… un-Logan-like. He had a small, shy smile as he went about gathering things. Roman was also certain he could hear the normally stoic man muttering science stuff under his breath about atoms, balancing equations, and another chemical formula. Logan even went as far as to compliment Roman’s outfit!

“What is up with you, Calculator Watch!” Roman finally demanded.

Logan looked shocked as his body took an automatic step back. “What are you talking about, Roman?”

“You are acting weirder than normal!”

“Do I not normally compliment your choice of outfit when you dress up?” Logan asked, confused.

“I…Well… Yes, you do… But?”

Logan glanced at his watch. “Patton and you should be leaving fairly soon if you wish to make the movie.”

“Uh… Yeah, right. Off I go, I guess?”

Logan kissed his cheek before returning to whatever it was he had been doing. Roman was feeling even more off now but didn’t say anything else. Downstairs was almost normal if the Emo ever actually listened to pop music. The comment slipped from Roman’s lips before he’d actually thought about it.

“Not my fault that you are constantly getting weird songs stuck in my head. I have to listen to some pop songs in order to finally have at least the full song in my head when one of your random bursts gets a single line stuck.” Virgil answered.

“Oh, just let them be, RoRo. They’re excited about their video, so let them be excited. It’s a nice change compared to their usual show of interest.” Patton said as they got into the car.

“Which is little to none! It’s strange!” he answered.

Patton slipped his hand into Roman’s as he backed out of their driveway. “Put it aside and let’s enjoy our day out. Logan put a lot of thought into it, so let’s make sure we enjoy it!”

“True, alright, Padre, let’s see!” Roman reached into his pocket for his copy of the schedule, only to find it wasn’t there.

“Logan really does know us.” He commented, grabbing the car copy.

* * * *

“So, you’re telling me that this song is designed as a simple thing because it’s Logan’s song?”

“Yeah, I figured simpler would be better for him.”

“Gurl, if those two sunshine and rainbow gays do not love this, I say the two of you dump them and let me join. I’ll even bring my own sunshine.”

“Remy, it is not considerate to drag Emile into a polyamorous relationship without consulting with them about it first.”

“Gurl, you are lucky those two will absolutely love this then.”

Virgil rolled his eyes before looking at all the friends who had agreed to help them on such short notice. “Thank you all so much for helping us with this. We have a lot to do, and little time so let’s get this long day of filming over with!”

The team decided to conquer the Science Style video first as there were a lot of working parts to it compared to the Science Love Song. Did everyone in the room know it was insane to try and record two full songs in one day? Yes. Were they determined to beat some imaginary record on video making skills? Absolutely.

As Logan checked in with everyone, he felt relief fill him that Pat and Ro were out for the day. The team had split into different groups: filming, animation and drawing, editing, and sound, each taking up a room of their own. Filming had the living and dining room. The art group had the kitchen, which had the most light as they screamed, kicking out any and everyone trying to take their lighting away. Editing sat in their bedroom, taking advantage of all comfortable spots as they worked. Sound sat in the house’s converted studio. Logan was shocked at the amount of work they were all placing into this video, and he was suddenly struck with something as he knew he couldn’t have ever made better friends.

With his small break, Virgil made everyone sandwiches for lunch. They’d all agreed on pizza for dinner as a reward for all the stuff they had accomplished today, but Virgil figured that sandwiches were a safe enough option for lunch. People would be able to eat them as they wished when they weren’t solely focused on their task. Once that was done, and as he was called back to recording, he sent off the pizza order so that the store had time to make the ten pizzas. _Thank goodness for coupons_ , Virgil couldn’t help but think as he was maneuvered to his spot.

* * * *

“RoRo! Look!”

Roman turned and saw a little pottery painting shop. “Lo’s schedule says we’re supposed to be having lunch, Pat.”

“But we’re going to a buffet later! Let’s go make something for our precious scientists! We can make them new coffee mugs!”

Roman pretended to think about it as Patton put up his greatest attack. “Oh no! Patty-dog eyes! One of my three weaknesses! Right up there with Lo’s pleased smirk and Virge’s giggles! I shall never recover from this great defeat! What shall we put on these mugs of those nerds?”

“Well, they are super into whatever science video they are making today, so why don’t we make it something about science for them? LoLo has been super interested in chemistry and those long formula things, so we could put like different ones on it with like the weird drawings that go with them! It’s a simpler idea, but he enjoys the smaller details and we could draw the formulas for happiness, love, interest, that sort of thing. For VeeVee we could do little science images like lab coats, little goggles, and a flask thingy or the Mars rover with the 1s and 0s spelling out ‘we love you’! It’ll be still science-y but full of images of science things he likes!”

Roman nodded as he opened the door for his heart. “How about you work on Lo’s and I do Vee’s? I think I have an idea for his.”

Patton nodded. “Alright, but we are signing both of them with lots of love, OK?”

Roman placed a kiss on the other’s forehead, as a worker came over to help them. “Of course!”

* * * *

“OK, Patton just texted saying that they are leaving the swing dance club–which I still do not believe exists, for your information,” Virgil commented to Logan.

Emile giggled. “Guess it’s time for all of us to skedaddle outta here if we want to be One Jump ahead of your SO’s!”

Talyn glanced up from their laptop. “There is still so much editing to do.”

Logan chuckled. “We can explain to those two why you and Joan are on our couch. It means so much that all of you helped us do the impossible. Thank you!”

“Gurl, I think Lo needs to go to bed if he’s getting sentimental. Well, see you ladies and non-binary gentlefolk tomorrow for the adorable reveal!” Remy announced as Emile dragged him out the door.

Logan and Virgil got to cleaning up once everyone but Joan and Talyn was gone. Thankfully, their friends had been neat, so it was mostly straightening things and taking out the trash. The two boyfriends grinned at each other before plopping onto the couch with the last two.

Almost half an hour later, Patton and Roman walked through the door, talking about something they’d seen earlier. They were mildly startled to see two extra people in their living room, but Patton let out a squeal before tackling Talyn in a hug. After some chitchat, Joan suggested they head to the studio to continue working on the edits. Virgil went with them, after telling Patton that Logan was to go to bed. The man did not appreciate it but did as he was told.

Three of the four boyfriends curled up in their bed, unfortunately, used to the forth not being there. Pat pouted at that thought, wishing Vee would go to bed more often, but if Joan and Talyn were going to work through the night on the video edits, Virgil was going to be there as well. Patton didn’t know that the other two in the bed were also thinking the same thing.

* * * *

“RoRo and I need to go pick something up. Did you two want us out for longer?”

“Nah, I think we are good to go. Would you mind if some more of our friends came over later though?”

“Our dark prince wanting to throw a party? Who are you and what have you done to our beloved introvert!”

Joan grinned. “Exhaustion has finally claimed the boi!”

“I’m not the one who couldn’t say Viking metal at least.”

“What?”

The two sleepy ones started to giggle while Talyn looked ready to shove them into a fiery pit. “They kept saying Vetal Miking.”

“How the three of you ended up discussing that is beyond me,” Roman commented. “But I have no issue with a friendly get together! How about you, Patty?”

“I’ll be sure to pick up some more snacks! We seemed to have run out.”

Logan snorted which sent all three sleepy ones into a fit of exhausted giggles. He rolled his eyes at them, which made them giggle even harder. Pat and Ro went to pick up their mugs while Logan made Vee, Joan, and Talyn take a nap. Not too long afterwards, Roman and Patton returned with bags, chatting, but were quickly silenced by Lo, who waved at the sleeping figures on the couch. After a quiet lunch, Logan texted their friends that they were welcome to return for the reveal.

It was approximately two hours after lunch, Logan surmised, by the time everyone arrived, each ready to watch the final product of their extensive effort yesterday. He was a bit nervous to see what it looked like as only Virgil, Joan, and Talyn saw what was finished. Finally, Virgil pulled up the first video and told their sunshine half that this was the first of two videos. He started with the Science parody of Style.

Roman instantly knew this was what became of Virgil’s unease with his comments. Not that Virgil would ever know, but Roman tucked away the thought ‘avoid making fun of science videos’ into his list of things not to poke fun at. Despite this, he was laughing with everyone else at the two nerds trying to be cool and just being their nerdy selves.

“I guess I now know why you were humming Taylor Swift yesterday.” He joked once the video was finished.

“You were still the reason I even knew of that song’s existence. So, it’s still your fault.” Virgil laughed. “So, is science out of style?”

Roman laughed as he yanked the nerd into a hug. “I guess not, but you two pretending to have style is so out of style. I love it and I love you dorks.”

“Alright, so next song is quite a bit of a change in tempo from that, so you two enjoy!”

By the point the song got to the line ‘I’ll be your star if you’ll be my space’, Patton was sobbing and clinging to Logan. Lo was adorably shy and smiley and Patton just couldn’t help but cling to the stoic nerd. He didn’t fully understand some of the more specific scientific parts but it was a love song and his two favorite nerds wrote it and like it was perfect!

“Alright, so I understand the first video, but what was up with the second?” Roman asked.

Logan awkwardly cleared his throat. “I may have overheard you and Patton discussing how I don’t seem to understand love, so Virgil proposed that we make a scientific love song.”

“Oh no no no no!” Patton pulled him in even tighter. “I was saying that you didn’t seem to understand what I was doing to show you affection! That wasn’t about you, Logibear! You show love in small things. I wanted to know what I could do to show my love to you, in ways you would be comfortable with!”

“See, there was more that you didn’t know, Lo,” Virgil commented.

“Wait, then what was that formula you were sprouting out then?” Roman asked.

Virgil huffed. “He has the formula for love memorized and tricked me into realizing what it was too! Blasted chemicals for dopamine, serotonin, and oxytocin! He tricked me into memorizing the formula as well! He didn’t even use the cute line that started the entire song idea! Like, come on! You’d have been a puddle for ‘the chemical formula for love is C8H11NO2+C10H12N2O+C43H66N12O12S2, and you make my brain the chemist who produces it’.”

“Gurl, I almost want to see you try and shove that line into the song,” Remy commented.

“Actually, that reminds me! RoRo, this is the perfect time to give them their presents!” Patton giggled.

“If our beloved heart says so, then so shall it be!” Roman announced before picking up two bags, one purple, and the other navy.

“GAAAAAAY!” one of their friends called, causing an amused chuckle to ripple through the group.

Logan and Virgil accepted their bags with confusion. Logan pulled his mug out first and looked over the various chemicals and their structural formula designed on the mug. Each was in one of their favorite colors. Dopamine was in red. Oxytocin was in a navy blue whereas Serotonin was in a lighter blue. The final formula was endorphins, which were in purple. Logan bit his tongue as he began to pick out the minor errors in the structural formulas. He would probably end up taking a Sharpie or something and carefully fixing the errors later, but for now, he vocally praised the mug, knowing that Pat and Ro designed it with him in mind, which was more worthy of his attention than some small errors.

Virgil pulled his mug out to find the word STEAM on it. Behind each letter was a cartoon of something related to it. The ‘S’ had a lab coat, goggles and a beaker like a scientist. The ‘T’ had an iPhone with little apps that Roman has suggested Virgil attempt to make. ‘E’ had a computer screen on it with a bunch of 0s and 1s on the screen (which Roman would later tell him was binary code for ‘we love you’ and Virgil did not tear up at that, no siree). ‘A’ was the props from their Science Wars video. ‘M’ had a coordinate plane with the shape and equation of a heart on it. It was so extra and so obviously Princey and Patton that Virgil couldn’t help but love the mug, even if it were a bit more eccentric than his normal style.

“Wow, you two are just as nerdy as we are.” Virgil commented, before yanking the other three into a tight hug.

“Well, we do happen to have two brilliant scientists as our boyfriends, so it was bound to happen that we would pick up some nerdy things.” Patton giggled.

The group hung out for a bit before people had to get going. Logan stopped Remy and Emile before insisting that they ensure Joan and Talyn got home safely. The non-binary pals tried to fight it, but Mama Remy was already in full swing, so they accepted their fate. Virgil watched, knowing that they had it lucky, especially when Mama Lo turned on him.

Half an hour later, Virgil was cocooned in blankets with his boyfriends surrounding him on their bed, ensuring that he wouldn’t make a bid for freedom. He had a fat smile on his face as Pat and Ro gushed over the videos and Lo explained some of the finer points to them.

How two scientists managed to fall in love with these two rays of sunlight, Logan could only theorize. He did know that they were the loves of his life. He watched as his starlight fell asleep to the sunshine’s chatter, finding his eyes getting heavy as well.

Patton was unsurprisingly the next one to fall into the realms of sleep. While he loved the videos equally, the love song was soft and specifically for them. His mind couldn’t help but replay every word from it, softly singing him to sleep with the insanely intelligent men around him.

Roman was the last to give in. He carefully set aside Lo and Pat’s glasses so that they didn’t accidentally break them. Roman smiled, staring at his three loves: Logan, his stars; Virgil, his moon; and Patton, his sun. He gave an amused huff as he shut his eyes. Maybe Lo and Vee did rub some of their nerdiness on him, but he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on Tumblr @winterknight1087


End file.
